Aiden Hunter Knight
Aiden Hunter Knight was born on the 31st of October 2012 at his parent's home in Beddgelert, Snowdonia in Wales. He began attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st, 2024 and was gladly sorted into Slytherin house. ((OOC Note: WIP Most of the information on this page is unknown to others.)) Family Life Aiden family came from a long line of Slytherins, however, his dad was an exception to the rule he was a Gryffindor Graduate. His mom Samara Obscura McAllister-Knight owned Obscura’s Oddities & Artifacts which was a pretty cool store that contained hodgepodge of relics and magical goods.His father Draven Hunter McAllister-Knight is a dragon keeper which Aiden hopes to follow his footsteps one day. Jointly though his parents own The Golden Griffin a nice quiet pub were people gather to place their Quidditch bets. Aiden was one out of seven children that his parents had unfortunately he was the only boy. First Showing of Magic Aiden first showing of magic was at age three by making his sisters shower water turned cold so whichever sister was using the bathroom at the time would hurry up and get out so he could have a turn. 1st Year (2024-2025) The first few months Aiden was spent getting to know the place and meeting some great people who he considers his friends. There was a vampire attacks at the school. Aiden thought it was Miles all the long due to the diary was in his words, however, he lost faith in himself and started to believe what everyone else thought who it was Elliot. During this time he became friends with Otter Glaus and looked up to him as a big brother figure. ((more words about this later)) At the final battle Otter and him were at the Great Hall doors trying to get out. The Professors asked everyone to do a shield charm or Lumos to defend themselves. Otter shield charm failed however Aiden saved them with Lumos. During this time a Halloween Bash was held. Aiden's original date to the dance stood him up, and he ended up meeting Adelaide there. They end up hanging out with each other allot and Otter too at times. Shortly before the Yule Ball dance. The students had a trip to Hogsmeade. Aiden snuck away from Adelaide a tiny bit enough to write in the snow to ask her to go to the dance with him. Once he was done with that project he asked her to follow him outside and then she said yes! Nothing really exciting happened until The Hearty Party was approaching. Aiden got braved and bold once again to ask Adelaide to be his girlfriend. At first cupid embarrassed them both by presenting Adelaide's rose to him and then she took off running. Aiden was stunned he knew his question was very important, and now cupid had to chase after her to give her the rose with a message. She said yes to be his girlfriend and to go to the hearty party with him. Werewovles attacks Starting in January, random people were hurt by a person that went by the name Lovelace. At this time the school was quite divided for pro werewolves and anti-werewolves. Aiden went for the anti werewolves side because he thought they were dangerous in all forms. He didn't believe that they should be killed but be registered for everyones safety. During this time he almost died by a poisonous batch of aconite cookies among with fellow slytherins and one ravenclaw student. There was a day in the spring where his girlfriend and him went to the owlery tower to have a privte conversation after a Quidditch match. When they were leaving the Owlery, they seen Lovelace outside the doors attacking Kamila and Oliver. Aiden tried to turn around and push Adelaide back into the doors but it was too late on there end and Lovelace cast bombarda on to them. At this point Aiden became parnoid about leaving the school without an escort. He didn't think any part of the grassy areas would be safe. Adelaide one day went to the owlery to send off a letter which made Aiden quite upset. Little did he knew that Adelaide was placed under a curse during that time. A few weeks later Aiden had an idea to try to stop Lovelace with the help of his friends Lynessa, Adelaide, and Professor Cowley to put sleeping draught on a chicken to stop her. Cowley made the best sleeping potion that was out there with the chicken that was named Harold that Bubba the cat stolen.. The chicken attempt failed when a thestal ate it instead however at that time Aiden didn't know this was when he was going to see the last of his friends. The next day he was leaving Transfiguration class room and found Lynessa's book bag with her pet glitter in it. Then on a walk with Kamila, he then found Amira's book bag on the ground too. He wasn't too concerned until he went to his dorm and found Adelaide's kitten bawling for food. At that point he carried all the animals until the owners were found. He didn't report them until after dinner, as he was for sure that they would come for food. This was on a friday night and he didn't see them again until Sunday... Sunday after sunday luncheon the castle was under attack by Lovelace and her wolves. Little was known at the time that the wolves were fellow students who were also missing. During the fight he was caught under two wolves who were trying to tear him apart. He was saved by Professor Rouke and was taken to the hospital wing. Once there he seen Adelaide and her mouth and clothes with blood. He knew she was traumatized as he was but she was so far worse off due to not remembering any details after transforming into a wolf. Personality Aiden can be quite shy until he gets to know the person. He relates better to animals than people at times so he thinks.He's very curious and wants to explore areas especially those that are off limits.He is loyal for those who he care about the most. This article tells a little about himself. Hogwarts Spotlight Item's in his possession On him at all times: * His wand * Pocket knife In his bag: * Ink * Quill * Books * Parchment. * Cloak * Water bottle * Various Candy In his trunk: * Guitar * various clothes and other daily supplies * various animal treats Friends * Oliver Faber * Adelaide Lascelles * Amira Zidane * Otter Glaus Rumors 1st year rumors Have you seen that 1st year Slytherin boy? He talks to his cat more than he does to people…Heck he even makes it run with him! Don’t you think its quite odd that a pair of first years were invited to the secret party of the twins. A certain Slytherin cupid was often seen delivering the rosegrams in front of the sender! He seemed to enjoy making both parties embarrassed with that. Category:Slytherins Category:Students